Escape!
by jades113
Summary: One of last slaves ever sold by Pug, before Caspian ends the slave trade, Sheena and her little brother are taken from their home in the Lone Islands and sold to Calormenes. First Sheena must find her brother and then start the journey back home to Narnia
1. An Unexpected Visit

The trouble all started one dreary afternoon. Sheena had been gathering water at the well when she saw the horse. The horse had a large S branded on his rump. She'd heard about that horse in the village... it belonged to a fellow named Pug. Her heart beat faster. What would Pug be doing here? Everyone knew he was a slave trader. He kidnapped newcomers and bought children from families that needed the money. Mother and Father wouldn't...

She rushed into the house. Pug and her parents were talking in the kitchen.

"...buy that girl of yours?" she heard Pug ask.

"None! No price can take our daughter from us!" retorted the angry voice of her father.

"You don't even know which one I want!" Pug declared.

"We don' care!" Mother said. Sheena could hear the fear and anger in her mother's voice.

Father agreed, "We'll not be doin' this dirty business! It's quite dispekkable how parents _sell_ their children, _we_ never believed it right."

Sheena was immensly relieved. Their family needed money; they were very far from wealthy. Just selling _one_ of their children would have made them rich beyond their wildest dreams.

"You can leave now," Mother said.

"What?" Pug asked; sounding disgusted.

"Get out. Leave. NOW!" Father roared.

A moment later a furious Pug stormed past Sheena and out of the house; he didn't even notice her.

* * *

Sheena passed the next few days in a state of deep worry. Which of Sheena's sisters was Pug after? Mari or Analiese?

Sheena was a practical girl, but never once did she suppose Pug would be after _her_. Who would steal the youngest, ugliest girl anyway, right?

Sheena had never seen herself, and therefore she thought herself ugly and stupid. That was what she had always been told. She'd always known that her sisters were the blooming beauties and it was such a shame that Sheena was so very very ugly. You see, the residents of the Long Islands considered beauty a matter of utmost importance in women.

Sheena mayn't be called beautiful by the Narnians of the Long Island, but simple, plain, and common were not words used to describe her either. It was always ugly. Ugly, hideous, disgusting... Sheena felt herself doomed to be a beggar on the streets when she got to be of age. In actuality, Sheena had no acne or deformities, or anything that would mark anyone ugly in, say, Peter Pensieve's world. It was here hair that turned people off. Her hair was red, a bright, shocking red, redder and brighter than an apple. No one living in the Long Islands had ever seen red hair before, and they thought it repulsing.

Neither Aractus nor Mary [Sheena's parents] had red hair. No one in either of their families had red hair either. No one knew how Sheena had gotten red hair. People had suggested chopping it off, so she'd be bald. That, at least, would be better than having red hair. But Aractus and Mary hadn't wanted their daughter to have _no_ hair, so they just covered it most of the time.

Sheena hated it. She loved to let her hair loose, everyone knew how hideous it was anyway.

So, Sheena thought Pug was after her sisters. She felt it her duty to protect them, even if they thought themselves above her, as they thought themselves beautiful and her disgusting. So, she followed them around ready to run for help if she should she Pug.

They scorned her for following them around, but Sheena never told them why.

* * *

Father and Mother never once mentioned the visit of Pug. Thus, their family activities and chores went by as normal as ever. Sheena played along, and let no one know that she knew her sisters were in danger.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Pug's visit, and Sheena had started to relax.

Shasta had come with Sheena to get the water today. The pump stood about a mile from the house. When Sheena pumped the water, Shasta tried to help.

They really were a sight to behold; an older girl pumping really hard on a well with a little boy who is obviously trying to help by clinging to the end of the pump while really making a lot harder. Sheena said nothing to discourage him, for the action was meant kindly.

Sheena and Shasta were almost oblivious to the sound of horse hooves traveling nearby.

Eventually, she did look up.

She saw a man.

It was Pug.

Several other men were with him.

Pug had a horrible grin on his face.


	2. What Came of Pug's Visit

"Hey Missy! Come here!" Pug called from his horse.

Sheena was instantly suspicious. She scowled. Maybe he wanted to know where her sisters were... well, she wasn't going to tell them anything.

"No!" She called back. She gently nudged Shasta and they began to walk torward their home after gathering up the water they had already pumped.

"Hey! Little boy! Have you ever seen a puppy? I've got one here, in this bag!" Pug called. Shasta turned around. Sheena grabbed his wrist and shook her head. She didn't trust Pug one bit and wasn't about to let her little brother walk over to him.

But Shasta had never seen a puppy and twisted out of Sheena's grasp. He made a face at her and ran over to a jeering Pug. Sheena reached out and missed him. She sure didn't like the look on Pug's face. First of all, he had several teeth missing. He was also HUGE. Not only tall either. His shoulders were broader than you'd believe, and his height was about two heads taller than the average full-grown man. Sheena remembered more stories about Pug... Stories about Pug having giant blood in him...

"Shasta! Come back here at this moment!" Sheena called.

But, as I said, Shasta had never seen a puppy, and he wanted to very badly. Pug was holding a large and quite dirty brown bag up and Shasta ran over to it eagerly.

Then Pug lowered the bag at eye level to Shasta (as if about to show him something) and in one swift and fluid moment Pug slipped the bag over Shasta's head and scooped him up, then flipped him over and held the bag shut at the top. Shasta was screaming and crying. Sheena was shocked at screaming at Pug; not getting too close.

Two of Pug's comrades rode their horses over to Sheena and made to grab her, but she ran away. She was terrified. The horses were faster.

"Stop! All of you!" Pug shouted. He hit Shasta through the bag. Sheena was horrified, and both she and the horsemen stopped. She turned around slowly. Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Her eyes were red.

"Now girl! If you want to ever see your brother again alive, you had best cooperate and quickly." Pug explained. He still had the same horrible smirk on his face.

Sheena considering screaming so loud a member of her family would hear, only she knew that Pug would do something dreadful to her and Shasta.

Now Sheena wasn't perfect, as none of us are, and she very much considered running and saving herself. Then she was sickened with herself.

"Will you let him go then?" Sheena called over to Pug. Pug's horrible, tooth-missing grin only grew.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" He said soothingly.

Sheena really didn't want to walk over to Pug. She knew now that for some horrible reason he wanted some member of her family. And it happened to be her.

She felt the adrenalin rage in her... she suddenly felt as if she could run over to Pug and punch him so hard he'd fall right off of his white war-horse and she'd be able to rescue Shasta and herself... So she tried.

In reality, Sheena wasn't nearly as strong as she thought she was. She ran over to Pug and gave him a mighty shove, but he barely moved an inch, and now her wrists were stinging.

Nothing seemed to be able to break that horrible grin of his, yet now it looked a little forced. He grabbed Sheena and twisted her arms around behind her back forcefully and cruelly. He had twisted arms in a way they were not meant to be twisted. Both of Sheena's shoulders popped out of socket.

Sheena's face was contorted with pain, for Pug had not yet let go of her arms and let them out of that less-than-comfortable position.

"Let go!!" she half-screamed, half-cried.

But Pug only continued to grin.

He forced her wrists together and his big hand was able to hold them both. Sheena tried to twist and pull out of his grasp, but his hand held hers strongly. He had dropped the bundle with Shasta in it when Sheena had charged him, and now he used his free hand to grab a rope that had been looped around the reigns. He wrapped the rope around her wrists several times and pulled them tightly. They dug into her wrists and cut into her skin.

Pug let go of her. The rope hurt her arms badly so that she had to hold her forearms together to ease the pain. Pug took the other end of the rope, looped around the reins, and tied it securely around one of his own beefy wrists. Then he reached and grabbed up the bundle that held a wildly squirming Shasta and tossed it to one of his comrades. Now, Shasta was light, but not that light. Sheena daren't struggle with her wrists tied like that and her brother being tossed into the air by a man who held the other end of her rope.

Shasta let out a might cry, but the man who caught him caught him. The man grabbed the top of the bag then, and tied it shut with his own rope.

Sheena saw no more of Shasta right then, for Pug picked her up and set her on the back of his horse.

Sheena gripped tightly to horse with her knees, but she really was not the best horseman (horse-woman I suppose) in Narnia. Pug smelt of burnt hair... it was quite nausiating. You'd expect, him making so much money and all, that he'd wear better clothes right?

So the three horses and men with their three prisoners started off on a gallop. Sheena looked back for one last look at her home and instantly regretted it.

She felt more tears sting her eyes, and she almost fell off the horse. She had to lean on Pug, and that was a nasty experience.

Then she looked forward; into the oncoming night. It seemed never-ending and hopeless. She felt all her despairs rise in her and still the horses caried her farther from her beloved home.

**Author's Note: Please review!!**


	3. The Market

On they traveled. Sheena cried and cried, but silently after Pug yelled at her for her "'orrible snivlin".

_Why did we have to live on the edge of town? Why? This makes it so easy for anyone to take us. No one in town would see us. No one would know we were gone until our parents told them._

And Sheena felt pain in her gut.

Her parents.

Would she ever see them again?

Mari?

Analiese?

Fernard?

Eddy?

Phillip?

Mother?

Father?

Shasta?

Hattie? (Her best friend)

Ok. She'd probably see Shasta again, but that was it. Wherever they were taking her, it was far away. She knew from Lily (the village gossip) that the victims of Pug's kidnap never were seen again.

She could hold back the trembling sobs no longer.

* * *

Eventually, the horses came to the the boat landing; also on the edge of town. Whenever Sheena had formerly come across this place, the dock had always been empty.

Now however, a great boat was there...

And another, and more!

And then she noticed something.

This wasn't the boat landing in her village at all.

It looked the same, but the houses past it were very different. In fact, this village looked a LOT bigger than her village.

Plus, there were a lot more docks than the two at her village. There must have been fifty!

She looked out at the water.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon to see what the day held.

_Well_, Sheena thought grimly, _this day's not going to be one of my best._

So

Pug turned around on his horse, and slid off, dragging Sheena with him.

They walked a little farther into the town. The other men held Shasta and brought the horses with them.

Sheena felt guilty. How frightened little Shasta must be in that bag!

Pug gripped Sheena hard, as if he was afraid that she would run off.

But Sheena could only stare in wonder at the buildings surrounding her. They just got bigger and bigger!

And the market!

They walked in the midst of it. Fruit, rare and delicious looking... and so much of it! Sheena had had an apple once. She remembered the wonderful taste of it. How it was delightfully juicy. How the taste stayed with you for a while. It had been a birthday present.

And here, only a day's travel away from her village lay hundreds of apples!

She had heard of the other fruits, and she'd seen Sir Grail's cook with a banana.

It's bright color had looked so appetizing and it had stood out by a mile. It had seemed that with a banana in the room, one's gaze was drawn to it.

Now she saw more bananas and orange spheres and yellow fruits in the shape of a ball with two cones on the ends. She was stumped, but then she saw the signs. S

Sheena had been a lucky one in the village... she had learned to read. Now she saw that the signs said:

LEMONS!

ORANGES!

STRAWBERRIES!

KIWIS!

BANANAS!

APPLES!

CANTELOPES!

WATERMELONS!

...and so much more. Sheena had a hard time containing herself and she forgot she was a prisoner for a while.

And the people!

Sheena had never seen so much people before!

She didn't even know there was that much people in existance!

People buying fruits, people looking through stuff, people laughing and talking with friends and family, people that looked sad, people who looked radiant with joy, people who looked curious, others like they were smelling something horrible, others like they were as amazed as she was to be there, there were fat people, deathly skinny people, short people, tall people, men, women, and children of all ages. There were old people and young people. People selling their fruits. So much people!

And then they past the fruits, which Sheena was sorry to leave, with their bright colors and undoubtfully delicious tastes.

But, they did enter the vegetable section of the market. These vegetables had a variety to them that Sheena didn't know vegetables could have. She was fascinated by how different these were from the turnips, beets, leeks, onions and herbs they grew in their garden back home. There was_ yellow_ vegetables! And _red _ones! And _orange_ ones!

Of course there was green ones too, but Sheena had never seen them before.

And there was the leeks.

And the onions.

And the beets.

And the turnips.

And the herbs.

Sheena was once again reminded of home, how she was never going back there, and how she was a prisoner. Soon she would be a slave.

She couldn't help but hope that she had to be a slave in this big city instead of a village like the one back home.

Then they came to a white picket fence. Pug seemed excited. This was where he was taking her? Good! Someone rich enough to have a white picket fence couldn't be so bad!

Then they came to the entrance to the gate.

Sheena was dragged through.

There were people sitting on one side, on what appeared to be bleachers. But, on the far wall, well, that was what was so horrible. There were lots of people here too...

Only,...

they were lined up...

but...

they were chained to the wall.


	4. The Adventure

Sheena gasped.

Everyone knew that the slave trade was illegal in Narnia! Surely Pug couldn't get away with selling her_ publicly_! _And in a Narnian city_! The idea was preposterous. Obviously the government would find out about this and put a stop to it! Sheena was going to be going home after all!

Sheena had thought that all the slaves kidnapped by Pug were sold in private dealings to the richer Narnian citizens.

Now, when Sheena was back home, she could tell them all how wrong they were!

Oh! Sheena could just see the jealous look on Garnia Remundo's face and the smug look on her own when she described the market and the slave-selling place. Garnia had contantly bragged that she'd seen a lemon at the market in Gual and it was sold for 1000 rupintez! She would eat her words! Sheena knew the truth. There was more then one lemon for sale. And Garnia had obviously never been to the market. _Poor Garnia_. Sheena thought smugly. Time for me to show her up for all her lies.

It was the thought of safe passage home that sustained Sheena enough to cheerfully allow Pug to fasten shackles to her wrists. She knew they were only temporary.

(Now, Sheena _was_ smart, but she jumped to conclusions easily)

Shasta was chained up next to her. His face was tear-stained and his face was bruised near his chin. He looked upon Sheena with sad, terrified eyes.

"Don't worry Shasta," Sheena consoled him, "We'll be home soon. It'll be alright. Think of this as an adventure. You'll be able to tell all your friends back home what you did today and they'll all be fascinated."

"But I don't wanna think of this as a adventure," Shasta whined, "I don't wan' a adventure! I wanna go home!"

"Well we can't go home yet, but we will soon. If you don't want to think of this as an adventure, think of it as a game. These men are testing you. They want to see how toughhave a man or not. They're wondering if they can make a little man cry. Hmmm, it looks like they're winning,"

Shasta wiped his face on his sleeve and stood up a little straiter.

"How long are we gonna play?"

"Oh, for a while yet, but probably not more than two days."

Shasta's face fell.

"Oh, but don't worry, it'll be fun. It's going to be the most fun game ever! That's why we've got to make it last as long as we can."

Shasta smiled.

"OK. But how come you're here if we're gonna be testin' me?"

"Because it's a test for me too. I'm going to beat you!"

"Uh uh!! I'm gonna beat _you_!!"

"Hmm... we'll see."

"I'm still gonna beat you!"

"Sure Shasta, sure. But, I'm going to beat you."

Just as Shasta opened his mouth Pug got to him with a piece of tried bread. It had a bit of mold on it, but Shasta ate the whole thing before Pug gave Sheena her piece.

Shasta looked at her piece longingly. Sheena sighed. Then she peeled the mold off of her piece, ripped it in half, and offered a half to Shasta.

To her surprise, Shasta refused it.

"Uh uh! I wanna show how tough I am!"

"But you won't be very tough if you're starving to death. Eat this."

"But it's cheating! I wanna beat you fair 'n square!"

But Shasta took the bread and ate it anyway. Sheena ate her piece too.

She looked up. Pug was still there, staring at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Look Missy, I'm a jus' doin' my job. I gotta make a livin' too ya know."

Sheena didn't answer, she just ignored him and looked strait ahead, smiling in her mind because soon she'd be back home and Pug would be in jail.

Pug sighed and surprised Sheena by tossing an extra piece of bread at her.

"I aint gonna be givin' you a extra evr'yday now so don' think I'm favorin' you or nothin'. Proly you won't even be in my care in an hour anyways."

Pug sulked and moved on.


	5. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I made a sort of newsletter where I'll have news about my stories, I'll ask for your opionions on stuff, you can give me ideas, you can give me critisicm, you can ask me questions, you can request things, and other stuff on here... So that those of you who are fans of my fanfictions can sort-of stay up-to-date and know I didn't abondon you if I don't update right away...**

**Please, tell me if you think this is stupid or whatever, because I really want to know your opinions!**

**The newsletter is in my stories under the title Newsletter.**

**It's under the categories Twilight and Harry Potter because that's what two of my stories are on... **

**Anyway, please, enjoy!**


End file.
